Symphony of Pain
by LJ1983
Summary: A series of thirty short drabble stories dedicated to Kirsty/Pinhead, based upon certain songs from my MP3 Player...Released in celebration of my 30th birthday...
1. If I Had You

**Symphony of Pain**

* * *

_Disclaimer - I own nothing; the characters, nor the songs I took inspiration from. I only own the drabbles. Rated T just to be safe._

_A/N - Thought I'd release 30 drabbles based on songs, seeing as it's my 30th birthday today. Please note - this isn't a song fic. I'm merely only taking inspiration from the songs I listen to. I won't bore anyone or take up more space by going into the whole iPod challenge rules. I'll be releasing all thirty drabbles as separate chapters. I found I couldn't write the whole thirty in one go, due to concentration difficulties. Hope you enjoy either ways. Leave feedback, if you wish. Thanks for reading._

* * *

If I Had You - Adam Lambert

For many years Xipe Totec had everything his dark heart could ever desire, being that he was the favoured son to the dark God of this Hellish underworld, with legions of loyal Cenobittic minions at his beck and call, and with the power to strike absolute terror into the hearts of the most deplorable of sinners.

But he had since grown weary, bored.

None of that appealed to him the same, not since he had clapped eyes on her...Kirsty Cotton.

His existence was lacking...his dark world empty. He needed someone to share it with. Someone dark, like him.

If he had her, then none of this power, his high status...it could never compete.

* * *

_More is on the way. :)_


	2. Kiss From A Rose

Kiss From A Rose - Seal

He'd been a Cenobite for nearly a century before he'd met Kirsty. He was merciless, cold, unfeeling and calculating. He'd had plenty of chances to manifest the same for her, yet when he was around her, she would temper the darkness that had utterly enveloped his soul so long before her birth.

He'd been weary, bored of his dark existence...then she came along and lit up his entire world.

For some incomprehensible reason, she had the ability to calm him and bring out the best in him. Whilst she ultimately grew darker with each exposure to him, he would grow more human...at least in thought.

Without realizing it, Kirsty Cotton had become the light on the dark side of him.


	3. Always

Always - Saliva

She hated him, or at least...she always thought she did. She believed him to be the root of all her problems.

Just one look at the Prince of Pain was enough to send Kirsty's blood boiling to the brim. Her nostrils would flare in defiance with every encounter, her skin would tighten and erupt in goose-pimples, her tear ridden eyes flashed with anger, and her heart would race to the rhythm of the chains swinging freely around her as she stared him dead on, fiercely determined brown eyes meeting calm coal eyes.

The truth was...what she felt for him was far beyond hatred. It was an _obsession_. The two had shared this obsession from the moment their contrasting eyes had met across the hospital room over a decade before. Her obsession for him was far too powerful to comprehend or deal with, hence her misinterpreting it as hatred.

Now blood was on her hands...she'd killed for him. Killed because her own obsession of him overwhelmed her, because she ultimately feared her destiny with him and wished to avoid it.

The truth was...she _loved_ him, even if she thought she also hated him, and she couldn't live without him.


	4. Looking Glass

Looking Glass - The Birthday Massacre

He'd been manipulating Kirsty from the moment he'd been reborn anew; manipulating her thoughts, making her doubt herself, forcing others around her to subconsciously fear her. He even succeeded in turning her insipid husband against her with subliminal doubting whispers, though it wasn't that complicated to do; the man was greedy beyond any human want.

But Xipe Totec was also greedy; though not for wealth, just for her. Unlike Trevor, he'd had rightful claim over Kirsty, long before the weak minded male had ever violated her flesh, and he wanted this one soul for himself. He was mad with desire, and she was special, but she was also stubborn and strong willed. It would take a colossal amount of time to break her soul and spirit so she would relent and join him.

It took years, but Xipe was an incredibly patient being.

He could sense her will, her spirit, breaking. Her soul being chipped away piece at a time.

He would cut so deep that her belief had fled her. She couldn't pretend around him no longer. Couldn't hide all of her desires, her weaknesses.

The next time he came for her, nothing was said, no action was took. He'd succeeded. Kirsty was broken, and not strong enough to resist his pull. Her eyes were wide open now.

Kirsty wanted to fight, but words failed her. She saw it coming, saw _him _coming...but she couldn't defend.


	5. Set Me Free

Set Me Free (Hulk Soundtrack Version) - Velvet Revolver

Admittedly, Xipe was a very locked up and contained creature, both figuratively and actually. All the anger and hurt that had built up from his painful last years as a human being had been repressed through eternity serving Hell, and he was indefinitely leashed to the Lament Configuration without a way out unless jaded humans summoned him.

But he'd had no memories of his humanity, of his tragic past, or his forced slavery for all this time. He believed himself to be a Hell creature from the very beginning of life itself, and had never been human...until she had told him otherwise.

Kirsty Cotton had bravely confronted him, showing him evidence of his past life. She had thrust a photo into his hands, a photo of a human soldier...a photo of _him_ as he had been before this life.

For the first time in eons, or it certainly felt like eons to him, he was free. His soul was set free, anger and hurt unleashed, thanks to this one delectable if brave human girl.

Now, years following on from that moment, from his death and rebirth, he longed for _her_ to set him free once more...but not from his entrapment of lost human memories. Oh no, he would never forget the life he once had, and for that he'd be extremely thankful to Kirsty.

No. He wanted to be set free, to be unleashed from his bonds. He wanted her to unlock the schism between Hell and Earth so he could have her soul...and in return he would give her his.


	6. Monster

_A/N__ - Thanks a bunch to those who were kind enough to review. I'm glad you're enjoying so far. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Been busy with birthday celebrations and life in all its myriad forms. :/ But no more waiting; here's the next batch of drabbles. More is on the way. :) Oh and I've changed the whole set up of this; it's no longer gonna be posted as five drabbles in each chapter. There shall be now 30 chapters. :) Please enjoy, and don't forget to comment. _

* * *

Monster - Lady Gaga

Kirsty was more than aware he was a monster. A monster that had seduced her, utterly shattered the glowing former light that was once her spirit over time.

Each time he smiled wanly at her she felt a little more of her heart break away. In time, she couldn't resist his devilish charms.

She suspected deep down that he was merely using her to sate his own lusts, but she didn't really care.

The Prince of Hell wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her roughly to him, then mumbled something in her ear.

"Kirsty," he whispered languidly in his ethereal baritone voice. "I find your flesh to be exquisitely..._sultry_."

Kirsty gazed into his onyx eyes, failing to break the stare. Those dark eyes glinted with possessiveness, a cunning smile weaving across his face. She really wished he wouldn't look at her like that.

His pale fingers freely tore at her clothing, reducing her blouse and jeans to complete shreds, which she allowed without a murmur. Soon, their lips met, their tongues entwined not long afterwards...then their naked bodies enmeshed.

He truly was a monster in her bed.

She'd dreamt of him for a long time, dreamt of couplings with him so passionate she believed she'd die. So deep in her subconsciousness she wanted him, yet she always fought him. Till now. She'd allowed it in her weakened state, and she hated herself for it.

He was a _monster_, and he'd eaten her heart.


End file.
